Connected
by Sister Of The Pharaoh
Summary: A poem/fic with Yusei comforting a girl after while she experiences the lost of a loved one. Dedicated to my grandfather.


**Sister of the pharaoh: Hey guys! Sorry I've been gone for so long. It's been a screwed up two weeks. I decided to write a quick poem/fic to express my feelings.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5D's or anything used.**

* * *

><p><em>Tried, abandoned, numb, cold. Hopeless, scared and lost for so long. These feeling are from the shock of knowing that your gone. This is not my first experience with this pain. One only felt by those who have been left behind. Although this situation is still the same, the pain feels new all over again. At first you don't believe it's true, that everything is the same around you.<em>

_But then the truth starts to sink in._

_That's when the tears and hurt begin. Before you know it, anger grows. You lash out at friends for they seem like foes. Your heart feels the same as the empty night. A dark and dim void, with no end in site. You feel stuck in one place with no way out, while everyone else is up and about. You just want the person back, so the pain will stop. Thinking that's what everyone would want._

_Yet you know you can't turn the hands of time. And even if you could, would that really make it right? To be sad for an hour, feels like a year. That's when you need those close to you near. Friends and laughter will ease the pain, although tears and longing might come back again. Every life is precious, there is no question. And the time we have is special, even a seconds fraction._

_If they always stay in our hearts and minds, the ones lost will be in our lives. Whenever hurting or in pain, that person's love is still the same. Strong and steady til the very end. Be a parent, love, or precious friend. No one can steal the memories shared. The times we laughed or how that person cared. I cry for myself, for the pain hurts so. Never did I want to watch you go._

_Yet I feel glad to have know and had you for a time._

_Proud of the accomplishments you gained in life. When many years passed and I must leave as well, I'll recall the ones that were with me when I fell. There will be a time when we met a again. Death in truth is not an end. The first time we met might not have been the first. For all we know, we were connected before this birth. Once a bond is formed, it will never be broken. Love and friend is the greatest fortune._

_If memories are forgotten,we'll recall them all. Since we'll be connected again, in the future, once more. Although for now, our time must end._

_Someday soon, I know will meet again._

* * *

><p>I stood there watching the sun set near the pier with a slightly sad look in my brown eyes. The salty sea wind blowing against my face. I still wasn't sure how to feel about this whole thing. Even though my grandfather passed away a week ago. I wasn't sure how to comfort my mother, or those hurting around me. All I could do was be there. Yet it was hard for me to strong, since I was hurting too.<p>

However my friends were by my side through this ordeal, for which I was glad. I held the poem I wrote close to my heart while I stared at the sun setting sky. Hoping that perhaps in a way it would gave me some peace of mind. A moment later, I heard some footsteps walking towards me. I then turned around to find Yusei standing behind me. He was my secret crush and good friend for a long time.

I was glad to have his support along with the rest of my friends.

"You okay?" He asked me.

I smiled at him. Knowing I would be after some time. After a moment I took the hand he held out for me and leaned against his shoulder.

"Yes, I will be. Thanks."

"Sure, I know you will be. Your strong, just know it's okay to cry if need be Laura. I'll be here." Yusei said as we walked to his duel runner.

"Thanks Yusei." I said.

Smiling sadly as I wrapped my arms around him, crying softly. He returned my embrace and whispered gently as I held him for a moment. It was something that I needed and I was glad that Yusei understood. We then got on his runner and went back to the garage. Yes, I would be okay. Cause I knew that I had a life to live.

With friends and family to enjoy it with

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Dedicated to my grandfather, Terry Bell Senor. As well as my family who is hurting, but doing what they can to go on. Please review and thanks to all my friends both on and off fanfiction. <strong> 


End file.
